Some light fixtures are dimmable, which allows a user to adjust the amount of light that is output by the light sources of the light fixture. In such a case, the dimming capabilities are relatively rudimentary. Some light fixtures also can allow for a user to adjust correlated color temperature (CCT). The CCT control for light fixtures is also currently somewhat rudimentary. Similarly, other electrical devices can be similarly controlled.